f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
1st F1F F1 PS3 Australian GP
Report Pre-Race The Australian Grand Prix was the first race of the [[1st F1F Formula One 2011 PS3 World Championship|season]] and with high expectation on both the championship, and [[olliekart]]'s shoulders after testing, neither disappointed. Probably the most notable action happened before the race when it was decided that due to lack of particpants in both championships, F1 and F2 wuld merge for this race. Points would still only be awarded on a series level though, regardless of where you finished. It was also noted just before Qualifying that the [[Fercedes]] of [[Kakundoo]] was suspended for the race because the car had failed the final crash test after revised parts failed. [[Kakundoo]] said "Im absolutely gutted. I knew that with these parts i would be disadvantaged but to be suspended because of safety reasons is very aggravating. I was hoping to get a good start to the season but obviously it wasn't meant to be." Qualifying The on-track action was just as exciting as the off as the cars revved their engines for the first time, signalling the start of qualifying, and the season. [[Olliekart]]'s McRenault stole the show on Saturday, getting pole position by a full second from [[Brooksy007]]'s Rosso Bull. [[bradley1314]] was not able to match the pace of his quick team mate. Despite gaining provisional pole at the start of the session, he was unable to improve on his time and started down in 5th. “Quali wasn't too bad. I went out asap on the options and took provisional pole. I had many clean laps, but kept fluffing them up. Then on my final lap, I lost it around turn 4 and broke my front wing,” Force Lotus were possibly the most consistent team, with [[ed24f1]] taking 3rd place with a 1:26.942, with his team mate [[RoboCAT99]] locking out the 2nd row just two tenths slower. [[j3z_h]] didn't do too well in the remaining Fercedes, qualifying at the back of the grid, a full 2 seconds off of the pace set by [[Olliekart]]. The stage is definitely set for the first race of the season in Melbourne, and with the pace set by [[Olliekart]], it would be mad to bet against him. But a lot can happen at this unique track, and I wouldn't mind betting that we are in for a special race come Sunday morning. Race The grand prix was a stunner with action happening right through the field, although the rain may have helped that. There was only the one noticeable incident between F1 Driver [[RoboCAT99]] and F2 Driver [[Tamburen]] with the rest of the race being fun and clean fought. [[Olliekart]] won for [[McRenault]] to set up an exciting championship. [[ryanmack09]] from F2 put in a masterful display and made a great tyre choice to win the F2 race and finish 3rd overall. Post Race The [[RoboCAT99]] and [[Tamburen]] incident was investigated after the race but because [[Tamburen]] retired he was handed a Qualifying ban for the next race. Classification Qualifying Race Note: ''Italics'' indicate fastest lap, Underline denotes Driver of the Day. Standings after the race | '''Team's Championship Standings''' |} Other Races